


Blue Walls

by treefrogie84



Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Painting, stuck inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: It’s been a gray winter, even more than Kansas is usually. Days and days of barely seeing the sun and even if they did see it… They live in an underground bunker. Sam can, and has, gone weeks without seeing the sun.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	Blue Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by emergency provided spoons and the fact that after 7 years of whining about the paint color in my kitchen, I'm finally painting it something *not blood red* (a nice neutral blue, that matches the living room and my bedroom)

It’s been a gray winter, even more than Kansas is usually. Days and days of barely seeing the sun and even if they did see it… They live in an underground bunker. Sam can, and has, gone weeks without seeing the sun.

‘You’re finally painting?’ Eileen signs on the video chat, enthusiastically painting one hand. “It’s about time.”

Sam shrugs, leaning over to tilt his screen further. “I needed something bright and cheerful. Since you’re off doing your own thing…” He manages to sign more of it than not, but he’s not sure it was right. 

One day, he’ll manage to be fluent.

“Summer blue?” Eileen asks, nodding. “Good choice.”

“If you want to help…” he offers slowly. They’re still working their way back to something like normal. Where they’re both competent hunters who can run their own lives and sometimes do things that are like dates? Except not because he’s reluctant to put another woman in danger.

She shakes her head anyway. “There’s a death omen north of Duluth. I’m most of the way there already, just stopped to eat and say hi.”

Sam nods, accepting the excuse. “You know where to find me if you need extra hands.”

“See you around, Sam.” Eileen ends the call, leaving Sam staring around a half painted room. Sighing, he picks up the roller and reloads it. Time to finish before Dean gets curious and starts poking around.


End file.
